Unforggetable
by leeolie
Summary: Nessie is a 17 year old girl who suffers a serious accident at a party where she should not be. Upon waking she realizes she has lost her memory. She no longer recognizes her friends and even her beloved boyfriend. But there is something she forced herself to forget. Something very serious. A secret. What does Nessie may done?
1. Open Your Eyes

Hey Guys! I'm a brazilian girl and I'm writing this story because I want to improve my English skills, so If there is some grammar mistake, please tell me

Beep, Beep, Beep What was that sound that invaded my mind? And this pain in my head, what was it?  
I should open my eyes, that's what I should do. Why I couldn't?  
"Nessie, Nessie" Someone called, but who was Nina?

I felt my eyelids open, I wanted open my eyes, but is it safe? I didn't know where I was.  
Strong light invaded my vision. I certainly didn't know that place. I was lying on a bed with railings, had a tube coming out of one of my veins and something was stuck in my nose.  
"Thank God my girl woke up." An blond woman with a tired face was crying beside me.  
"Nessie, say something, please." The woman begged.  
Nessie? Who was Nessie? My name was ...  
Wait! I don't remember! I didn't know my name. Why I didn't know my name?  
The despair gripped me, and the annoying beep started playing desperately.

What happened to me? Why I didn't remember my name? I had no memory, my mind seemed an empty box, everything was blank.

"Nessie, pay attention to me. I need you calm down. "A man in white spoke.  
I nodded my head in affirmation.  
"Nessie, are you feeling well?" The man asked.  
"Yes, but who is Nessie?" I asked confused.  
" Don't you know who is Nessie?" He asked carefully..  
No. "Can you tell us what's your name?" He asked.  
"My name is ..."  
Damn, I didn't know!  
"I don't know." I answered.  
"Can you tell us what is your earliest Memory?" He asked skeptically.

I forced my mind to find some gap between the emptiness which I found myself, but the only thing I could remember was the water, a salt water coming in through my mouth and taking my breath away. The water brought a huge and cold darkness.  
"Water." I whispered.

The man walked to the medical devices that were right next to the bed and picked up what looked like an X-ray.  
"What we have here is a case of memory loss, amnesia caused by physical trauma, she hit her head on a rock when she fell into the sea." He began to speak.

"I fell into the sea? I asked.  
"Yes Nessie. Since then you are here, nearly a month, you were in a coma. "The blonde said. Her voice was so sweet that looked like an angel.

"Wait, so my name is Nessie and I fell in the sea and now I lost my memory." I tried to organize it in my head. "I'll stay like this forever?" Ok now I was desperate.  
"I think not, your injury really was not very serious, with time and a doctor monitoring, your memories will return." Doctor said.

"Can I go home? I have a house, isn't it? "Asked confused.  
"Of course you have, my girl. You're safe. don't be afraid. "The blonde woman said.  
I should remember her, she seems to be someone important.

It was not long until I could get high. The blonde woman, Bella drove me home, she seems a lot better than before.  
She was very good to me as always, took my hand down the stairs of the hospital and even opened the car door for me.

"Thanks, Mom," I thanked her.  
"What did you call me?" The woman asked with a smile.

I said thank you, didn't I? But I said something else, I said mom! That was it!

"You remembered, you said, Mom." She said through her tears.  
"Sorry, I did not want you to cry." I excused myself feeling sad, for making her cry.  
"I'm glad you recognized me." She wiped the corner of her eye.

That was it, I knew there was a strong connection between us, I had no recollection of it, but I recognized her as a mother.

"Your friends are all worried about you, they came to visit you every day, now that school started they are in school." My mother spoke.

"Do I have friends?" I asked.  
"Of course dear, you have many friends. Everybody loves you so much. "

I had friends and I didn't even remember their faces. What bizarre.!


	2. I heve friends

hey Guys! Please Comment _

The house, the house that was supposedly mine looked like a palace. I was rich? Inside the house was even more beautiful. Crystal and porcelain adorned the room. It was strange being at home and not feel comfortable. I should have some memory, Bella said I've lived here my whole life.  
"Your bedroom is the last door on the left. You're home, my girl, "she said sweetly.

I followed the hallway and I opened the last door on the left. The room was huge, with walls a bright red. I didn't like it, those walls were like blood, I was afraid.  
"What is the matter Nessie? Your room is as you left, I did not move anything. "My mother said, entering the room.  
"Sorry. I freaked out a bit with these walls. "I said embarrassed.  
"Before these walls were light blue, but a few years ago you wanted to change, you said that the color red was more like you. But if you do not feel well with this color, I can ask to paint them the color you want. "She said.  
"I don't want to cause you concern."  
"It's no trouble. What color do you prefer? Maroon? Burgundy? "She asked.  
"I like blue, I guess." Blue attracts me somehow.  
"Sure, I'll change this color as quickly as possible."

Bella left me alone in the room. Next to my bed, there was a procession of my photos with other people. It was so hard to see that. That girl in the photos seemed to be me, but I did not feel that she was. She was a stranger, who looked like me. My closet was a mess, I should not be an organized person.

The week was hard, but I learned many things about me. I'm seventeen years old and I have three dogs. I had inherited my father's black hair, who died in Iraq, he was a soldier. The gray eyes I inherited from my Grandma Jane, my mother's mother. Study in Academic Barely School. My mother told me that I loved parties and hang out with my friends. It was strange, because these "friends" never visited me.

On Wednesday of the following week, Bella and I went shopping. She said we were not going much there together, but I was always there with my friends. But who were these friends? Don't take me long to find out.

A group of teenagers came over to us when we were choosing what to order.  
There were four people, two girls. A blonde and a short girl with black hair and two boys also, what was in front had black hair and black eyes. What was further back, had shaved hair.  
"Nessie, do you remember me? I'm Rosie, your best friend. "The blonde said.  
"Of course you don't remember her, because if you are remembering a best friend will be me of course. I'm Alice, we know each other since we were eleven years old. Do you remember? "The other girl, smiling.  
"Sorry." I nodded my head in denial. None of them were familiar to me.

"What about me? Do you remember? I am Jacob "The guy with black straight hair said.  
"No." I said embarrassed. I felt a strange near them.

But that guy with the shaved head, I felt something when I looked at him. He was the only one who didn't spoke to me.  
"You," I pointed at him.  
"Do you remember Nahuel? He is my cousin, I introduced you two remember this? " Jacob said.  
"No, sorry. I thought for a moment ... no, it's nothing. Forgive me if I don't remember you."

I didn't know them. They were strangers to me. Only strangers.

"So Nina, when you go back to school?" The girl called Rose asked.  
"Are you crazy or something? How she goes back to school if she lost her memory? "Alice replied. She was funny. I liked her.  
"I don't recognize people or places, although I have remembered my mother. But my intellectual knowledge have not changed. I read my school notebooks and I remembered everything. My mother said I might go back to school later this week. "I explained.

"If you want, we can go to school together." Jacob said politely.  
"My mom will take me to school, thanks anyway." I thanked him. His face was strangely sad, yet he smiled. 


End file.
